Lady of Five Points
by LadySiren7
Summary: Sequel to Lady of Brooklyn. Siren and Feist look for Tracks killer. What happens when Spot makes Siren choose between Brooklyn and the Five Points?
1. Intro

The rain poured down on all of them. The buildings of Five Points cast shadows over everyone who stood in the street. No sound could be heard, except for the heavy sobs and jagged breath coming from the girl and the broken body she was leaning over.

A street that was all to familiar for her. Siren knelt in the puddle of blood, not knowing if it was hers or the boy in front of her. She was held down by her captive. Tears streaming, she looked at the faces around her. The broken bodies. Her eyes caught Spots, who had a mixture of disbelief and defeat on his face.

She had lost him once, and now she was going to lose him forever. Jack and the Manhattan boys stood their, not knowing what to do. Racetrack looked away. He couldn't watch. She couldn't blame him. Blink stood with his mouth open at the scene of horror in front of him.

A few Brooklynites tried to fight past their captors, to no avail. Spot looked pleading, almost begging, into Sirens eyes. "Please..."

The voice coming out of him was so filled with hurt and sadness, she didn't recognize it.

"No."

He motioned for his boys to stop, looking like he was in pain as he did so. The cold voice behind her laughed. Only the Five Points boys continued fighting. They had already lost one leader a year ago. They weren't about to lose thier last two.

They shouted for Siren to fight back, but she ignored the voices. She blocked them all out.

But she could feel.

She felt the rain wash over, and the cold steel of the blade at her throat.

She had been one of the most powerful newsies leaders of Five Points.

How had they come to this?

_The rest of the story is the events leading to this. Review and enjoy._


	2. Cold Walk

It had been a month since the fight with the Bronx, and all was well in Brooklyn. Siren had just finished up morning practice at Meddas and was headed to Brooklyn to meet Spot at the docks.

As she walked, she thought of how nice and quiet the past month had been. The Bronx stayed in thier territory, and her arm had almost fully healed. She touched the sort area on her shoulder, wincing at the memory. She walked through the crowds, and remembered that she had still not found Tracks killer. The time would be soon though.

It was hard to remember that it was a year ago today that he had died. She looked up when she had reached the docks. Standing at the end of the dock, with one hand on the rail and another twirling a sling shot, was Spot. Her heart did a little flip at the sight of him. She couldn't wait to go over to him.

Lately they hadn't been able to keep their hands off eachother.

His dirty blonde hair stuck out the back of cap, his mouth was turned into that famous smirk and his gray eyes sparkled.

"Hey doll."

Before she could get a word out, he took her in his arms and kissed her. She eagerly moved her lips against his.

After a few minutes he pulled away, keeping his arms around her. He eyed the flowers in her hand.

"You ready?"

She nodded. He took her hand and walked with her to Five Points. They walked in a comfortable silence, Spot knowing she just needed him their. They only stopped every now and then, when Spot would kiss her. They continued this all the way to the cemetary at the edge of Five Points.

She purposally led hin the long way, avoiding the street where Tracks had been slain. Spot knew this and let her.

The walked past other boys from Five Points leaving the cemetary, who took their hats off to Siren, saying nothing. She nodded at them and continued on her way. It was a calm, cloudy day, and a slight chill was in the air. The old trees stood towering, and it had the feeling of an ancient cemetary.

Siren walked towards the red headed boy standing in front of a gray tombstone. She placed her flowers at it's foot.

**"Here lies Conner "Tracks" Randall O'Gidget. Beloved friend and brother, might he rest in peace."**

Feist took Sirens hand. He looked into her eyes. They had lost so much that day. They needed eachother now more then ever.

Feist spoke first, breaking the quiet.

"Remember that time when he put his shirt on backwards, and pretended to get offended when anyone pointed it out to him?"

Siren laughed. "Yeah. Why did he do that again?"

Feist shook his head. "That's just da way he was."

Spot squeezed Sirens hand, then walked away to give them privacy.

**Spots view**

He walked away, so they could remember thier friend together. He watched them continue to laugh and talk, holding hands. A part of him was jealous. Jealous of the way they looked at eachother, and of the past they shared.

But he knew of the love Siren had for him. _I love her to. _She's so strong and beautiful, and been through so much. And she was his now.

His eyes flashed in anger as he realized the problems she still faced. Tracks killer was still out thier and had attacked her once. It was only a matter of time before he would go after Feist and her again.

Siren looked at Spot, and he walked towards her. Feist leaned down and kissed her lips. Spot wanted to stop him, but he knew now was not the time. Siren wouldn't take it so well. That's just how they were.

Feist passed Sirens hand to Spot, and they both knew what it meant. That was Feists way of saying he trusted Spot with Sirens life now. Spot nodded to him, understanding. Spot took her hand. She smiled at him, her eyes holding a hint of sadness of what they day meant. He kissed her.

"Brooklyns waiting."


	3. Five Points Woes

_I know its been a long time since I updated. Suffering writers block. If anyone has any ideas or words of inspiration they are much appreciated. My email is broke so if you could just put it in the review section, i will love you all forever. Only half joking._

The walk back to Brooklyn was shorter then the walk to Five Points. Sirens thoughts kept going back to this day one year ago. The blue eyed boy was right behind Tracks before he stabbed him. How come noone saw it coming? But it was no use blaming anyone. Nothing would bring Tracks back. She looked at Spot next to her. His eyes were expressionless, like always, unless he had a strong emmotion that he could never hide from her.

"What you lookin at?"

She shook her head. She was caught staring. "Nothing."

He smirked. "Admiring me? Not a problem doll, every dame does it."

She punched his arm. He was always the same Spot, no matter what was going on. "What should we do?" She was determined to be in a good mood, and not going to let the past interfere in her life now. She was happy.

Spot, glad she was back to her old self, pulled her against him. "Actually, I was thinkin we would go back to da lodging house and head up to bed."

She blushed. "Oh really? Well in that case," She pulled him to a long kiss.

However, much to thier dismay, they were interrupted by Flicks. "Uh, Spot, we got a new guy who wants ta join. He's at da pier now."

Spot ran his fingers through his hair, then placed his hat back on his head. "Yeah wese on our way."

At the pier was all the Brooklyn boys surrounding the prospectice newsie. He looked undaunted to be around the most feared newsies in all of New York.

Spot walked up to him and started askin him questions. Siren couldn't really hear from where she was perched on Spots crates. Then Spot motioned forward Brick, a fearsome fighter. In order for this new newsie to join, he had to prove himself. Bricks walked around the boy, who was about the same height, and was grinning at the hollering from his fellow newsies, all in the form of "kick his ass Brick!".

Brick swung and the boy staggered under the punch. He continued to punch the boy, and it looked like he was going down. Spot smirked at the prowess of his newsie, raising his hand to stop the fight, when that smirk turned to a face of shock.

The boy, who had been lying on the pier, got up and touched the blood coming from his lip, then wiped it to join the blood that already stained his shirt. He grinned at Brick before saying, "My turn."

Now Siren had witnessed bad fights in her life. But this was one of the worst. The boy continued pummeling Brick, and Siren had had enough. "Spot!"

He obviousally agreed. He went in to pull the boy off Bricks and was struck in the face. All his boys took a step back in shock. The boy, realizing what he had done, quickly stepped away from Spot. Everyone was quiet. Spot touched his jaw.

"Whats your name."

Siren let out her breath. She thought she would have to watch almost kill this kid.

"Its Brute, sir."

Spot laughed. "I see why dey call you dat. Welcome ta Brooklyn."

The boy smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. Siren took a second look. Blue eyes. But no, their was plenty of newsies with blue eyes. Besides, he wasn't all enought.

Brute took a hold of Bricks hand, pulling him to a standing position. They spit shook. "Mean left hook ya got dere". Everyone laughed.

It was late by the time Spot and Siren got back to the lodging house. Thinking they would just go to bed, they headed up the stairs. Laying down, Spot ran his hand up and down Sirens side. She scooted closer to him. He nuzzled her neck. "Youse alright?"

"Yeah."

"Theirs a party at Meddas this weekend right?"

"Yeah. I'm starring." She added with a blush. He smirked at her. She was about to say something when their was a crash from downstairs. Spot and Siren were both up in a flash.

Spot didnt say a word as he ran down the stairs, Siren following. Standing in the lobby was Feist. Siren ran up to him.

"What da hell Feist?"

"Wese got a problem Siren."

"What?"

"Knuckles is dead."

She was shocked. Spot looked towards the floor. He had never gotten along with Knuckles, having been threatened by him, but he knew Knuckles was only trying to protect Siren. Spot asked Fiest "How did it happen?"

"He was stabbed. Same as Tracks."


	4. Dont Go

Siren was speechless. Everyone looked at her expectantly. It was only when Spot nudged her in the side that she composed herself in a way befitting the Lady of Five Points.

"Did you see who it was."

Feist shooks his head. "Badge found him."

With that, Badge, a Five Points newsie, stepped forward.

"I was comin back from dat little place downtown when I saw some boys running da otha way. Now usually I would have just ignored it, but I jus felt like ise needed ta check it out. So I went da same way dey was running from and I found him on, uh. . . ."

He looked down at his feet then. Siren caught the hesitation. "Found him on what?"

Badge looked at Feist. Feist was looking up at the ceiling, but nodded his head.

"Siren he was on Molaney rd."

Siren didn't move. Spot and all the Brooklynites looked confused. Flicks spoke up. "Whats so spectaculah about dis street."

Feist answered. "Tracks was killed on dat same street. Same stab wound."

"Oh my god." Everyone looked to Siren.

"Its got ta be da same guy."

Spot tried to calm her down.

"Youse dont know dat."

"Its da same guy."

Feist broke up what could have been a very pointless argument.

"Wese can figure dat out latah. Right now though deres a killah on da streets of Five Points."

A Brooklynite in the back piped up "And how is dat different den any otha night in Five Point?"

He was shushed by a glare from Spot. He then said to Feist "Lets discuss this in a moah private room."

Spot, Feist and Siren went to the same leader room they used for all these type of discussions.

"So Feist whats your plan."

"Ise sees it like dis. Im going to send me boys out to different pubs in da area and see if they can heah anyting."

"Will dat work."

Feist nodded. "Youse be suprised what a few drinks and some threats can do."

Siren was silent throughout the whole conversation, until Feist got up to leave.

"Ise going wit you."

Spot was caught off guard. "What?"

She didn't bat an eye. "Ise going wit Feist."

Spot shook his head. "No it aint safe."

She got up slamming her pale fist on the table. "Ise going. Ise run Five Points to.I need ta go."

Fiest stepped in. "Spot we might need her."

He glared at Feist. "For what?"

"She's a leader to. She has ta come wit."

Sensing defeat Spot nodded. "Fine. But youse can expect me showin up dere."

Feist nodded. "Fine."

Siren slipped out the room, to the one she and Spot shared, and packed her few belongings. She had to do this. Spot walked in quietly behind her.

"Youse really goin huh?"

She swung around, her hair flying around, to face him. It reminded him of the day he met her, those few months ago at the docks.

"Yeah, I have ta."

He nodded and fingered the cane at his side. She knew he was mad, so she walked past him out the door. Before she could get out, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him.

"Spot, what are-"

She was quieted by his hard kiss to her lips, his hands at her waist, and she felt her knees go week. Thoughts came into her head, _You cant leave him. You cant go._ Then she pulled herself together. She pulled herself from his embrace and ran down the stairs to Feist. They were out the door before Spot could get down the stairs. Saying nothing to his boys he went to his room for the night. Meanwhile, in the darkness of the New York night, Siren walked to Five Points trying to stop the tears in her eyes.


End file.
